Rise of Sinzar
by Shadowgirl37
Summary: When the gang encounters a new foe, they might be in major trouble. The mysterious villain has power like they've never seen before. This story is also on my sister's deviantart account.
1. Chapter 1

**~Authors note~**

**A few of the characters may be out of characters.**

**I also sadly do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters so far. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 1

Trunks was walking in the woods alone. He didn't have much time for himself anymore now that he was the president of capsule corp. and trained everyday just in case anymore villains showed up. Trunks was just about to turn around and fly home, when he heard two voices talking to each other. He was curious about who was talking and went to have a look. He saw two large men. The first was tall with saiyan armor, a scouter, and long spiky hair. The other was medium sized with saiyan armor, a scouter, and was bald. Trunks was hiding in some bushes while masking his power level, so that he could listen.

"How are we still alive?" asked the first one.

"I don't know, but we have to find Vegeta and help him take over this world" said baldy.

Trunks ran and then flew away when he got a good distance away. Trunks almost broke down the door as he ran inside.

"Idiot earth boy, why did you just bust through the door? Shouldn't you be at work or something?" Vegeta asked. "Who cares. There are two guys looking for you father. They aren't that strong from the readings I got" said Trunks. "What did they look like?" asked Vegeta.

"Well they both had saiyan armor, one had long spiky hair. The other was bald. They both also had scouters" Trunks responded.

"Raditz and Nappa are alive again, but how?" Vegeta wondered.

"Father you don't think that someone wished them back, do you?" Trunks asked.

"No one would be stupid enough to do that boy" Vegeta said.

"How else would they be alive" Trunks said. "I don't care. I'll wait for them and surprise them with an attack" Vegeta said.

~Moments later~

*DING DONG* Vegeta opened the door.

"Come on Vegeta, let's go destroy this planet" Said Raditz.

"Yeah let's go" said Nappa.

"Well I can't because I have a family; you know a wife and two kids" Vegeta said.

"You mean you started a family with a pitiful human" Nappa said.

"Yes and we are kinda having a party right now, so if you guys could just leave" Vegeta said.

"Yo Vegeta, you're missing the best party ever" said Goku.

"Really Vegeta, You're hanging out with Kakarot" Raditz said.

"Raditz, take a look at their power levels, how pitiful" Nappa said.

"Yeah, I bet we could beat them with one hand" Raditz said.

"Really, well I bet me and Kakarot can beat you with nothing but our minds" Vegeta said.

"You're still as cocky as ever, I see" Said Nappa.

"You can't beat us with those power levels" Said Raditz.

"I don't think it's fair if we use our strongest level of power" Goku said.

"Goku, Vegeta, come on, we can't have the party without our two guests of honor" Said Chi-chi.

"Yeah me and Chi-chi didn't work on your food all day just so you don't eat it. We worked hard on that food" said Bulma.

"Who are they?" Bulma and Chi-chi asked.

"We don't have to answer to you" Raditz said.

"Those two are Raditz and Nappa" Said Goku.

"So that's the guy who is supposed to be your brother" said Chi-chi.

"Which one are you talking about?" asked Goku.

"Grandma, Gote-, AHHH my eyes. I think I just stared into the sun" said Pan.

"But the sun is behind us" said Bulma.

"Then who did solar flare?" asked Pan.

"No one did" said Bulla.

"Then what did I stare at?" asked Pan.

"Maybe the bald dude" responded Bulla.

"There's a bald dude?!" said Pan.

"What's in the notebook?" asked Trunks.

"Bald guy jokes, I can't tell" said Pan.

"Why not?" asked Goku.

"No one is bald, but now I can tell them because of this guy" Pan said pointing at Nappa.

"Really? You wrote bald jokes just in case a bald guy showed up" Bulla said.

"Yes I did. Oh here's one. Hey chrome dome" Pan said to Nappa.

Nappa then slams the notebook out of her hands.

"You shouldn't have done that" said Trunks.

"She's only a girl. What's she suppose to do to me?" Nappa asked.

"This" Pan said.

She punched Nappa in the face then did a kamehameha wave in his face.

"I'm going to get ice cream now" said Pan. She leaves.

"Well that wasn't so bad" said Nappa.

"Well are we going to fight you two or what?" asked Raditz.

"Yes you are going to fight us. Now to just find a fighting arena" said Vegeta.

"Come back alive" said Chi-chi.

"Will do" said Goku.

"You too, Vegeta" said Bulma.

"Why do you doubt me?" Vegeta said.

"Wait you mean to tell us that you two are married to these two"Said Nappa and Raditz.

"Yeah and?" asked Vegeta.

"Well I didn't think you two would get anyone" said Raditz.

"I promised her when I was a kid because I thought I was getting free food" Goku whispered.

"What did you say?" Chi-chi asked.

"Uhh…. Nothing" Goku said. Chi-chi looked at him with an angry stare.

"Grandpa, they are almost out of ice cream" said Pan, who just came back with an ice cream cone in hand.

"Excuse me" said Goku. He then took off to get ice cream.

~Moments later~

Goku comes with a huge ice cream cone in hand.

"So…mmm…where were…mmm…we?" asked Goku.

"You two were just about to fly off and fight those two" said Chi-chi.

"Oh thanks" Said Goku.

"Let's go" said Vegeta. The four of them fly off to go fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Authors note~**

**A few of the characters may be out of characters.**

**I also sadly do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters so far. All rights go to Akira Toriyama. I only own Sinzar.**

Chapter 2

They finally found a place that would never be on real earth and land.

"You two won't stand a chance" Said Raditz.

"We'll see about that" said Vegeta.

"Raditz let's show them our true power" Said Nappa.

"Sure" said Raditz.

They started charging their ki, which was rising incredibly. Goku and Vegeta did the same. Raditz and Nappa did something amazing at that moment. They turned into super saiyans and not just any super saiyans, they went super saiyans 3.

"Impossible. How could you become the third level of super saiyans?" Vegeta asked.

"Our master gave us a bit of a power up" said Raditz.

"That still won't be enough" said Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta went super saiyan 4 with ease. Vegeta was the first to attack, punching Nappa straight in the face. Nappa flew a lot, while Raditz kneed Goku in the stomach, which did nothing to Goku.

"Hmph I thought you would do better Nappa" Vegeta said.

Just then Nappa shot up and upper cutted Vegeta. Goku slammed an elbow into Raditz's face. Blow after blow Raditz and Nappa just couldn't keep up. Their bodies weren't use to the power they had. Vegeta and Goku had the upper hand. The battle already had a clear winner. Goku finished Raditz off with a ten times Kamehameha, while Vegeta finished Nappa off with a Final Shrine. Raditz and Nappa disappeared in waves of darkness.

"I knew I should have sent someone stronger" said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" Goku called out.

"It's just me" said the mysterious voice.

Just then a mysterious figure appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Vegeta.

"I am Sinzar, Lord of the dead" called the voice.

"What do you want?" asked Goku.

"I want to destroy all you weak earthlings. You see, I hate you earthling because you took my family away from me. Sure my mother was crazy mass murderer, and my father was abusive. My brother did annoy me, but I still loved them" said Sinzar.

"What the hell are you blabbing about?" yelled Vegeta.

"I am simply going to kill every single person on this earth" Sinzar said.

"You're a coward if you won't even give us a chance to defend our home" Goku yelled.

"You're right I should give you a chance to defend your home. Let's see…. That's it I will hold a tournament. In the tournament you will fight all your old foes" Sinzar said.

"Easy enough" Vegeta said.

"Here's the thing, they will all be a lot stronger than before. Just like Raditz and Nappa were" said Sinzar.

"When will the tournament take place?" Goku asked.

"It will take place a week from now. Right here at this very spot" Sinzar said.

"You guys where are you?" asked a mysterious figure in the distance.

Sinzar was gone.

"There you two are. We've been looking everywhere for you guys" Yelled Chi-chi from across the field.

They all ran towards Goku and Vegeta.

"Where are Raditz and Nappa?" asked Goten and Trunks.

"Dead" Vegeta said.

"Then where are their bodies?" asked Goten.

"They turned to black mist and disappeared" Vegeta said.

"Then a weird voice started saying the weirdest things and said its name was Sinzar. Now it wants to hold a tournament" said Goku

"When?" asked Trunks and Goten.

"A week from now. Right here" responded Vegeta.

"We should get training" Trunks said to Goten.

"Let's go" Goten said. They flew off to go train.

"We should all go train" said Goku.

"Except for Yamcha" Vegeta said.

"What's that suppose to mean" Yamcha said.

"All I'm saying is that you will probably die before the tournament begins" Vegeta said.

"That's not true" Yamcha said.

"You're right. You'll die as soon as you take one step onto the arena" Vegeta said.

"That's not true" Yamcha said.

"Believe what you want. It's not my fault if you die" Vegeta said.

Then they all flew off to go train.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Authors note~**

**A few of the characters may be out of characters.**

**I also sadly do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters so far. All rights go to Akira Toriyama. I only own Sinzar and Piza.**

Chapter 3

And so the week came and went. They all met up at the same spot.

"You all made it. Oh you brought Yamcha. This should be interesting" Sinzar said sarcastically.

"HEY!" yelled Yamcha and took one step forward onto the arena.

"Since you want to die so badly, Yamcha, why don't we have a little match?" Sinzar said.

He appeared in front of Yamcha and started throwing a flurry of punches. Yamcha was blocking every single one and then Yamcha punched Sinzar in the middle of the chest. It did nothing.

"HAHAHA. You thought that would hurt me. I was holding back a lot you pathetic weakling." Sinzar said.

Then he literally flicked Yamcha away. Goku caught him and noticed he was dead.

"I told him this would happen" Vegeta said.

"That's one down. Piza write that down" Sinzar said.

Piza appeared with a chart and crossed something off.

"Now to start the tournament for real. It will be Frieza and Cell versus Goten and Trunks" Sinzar said.

"Alright!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed as they ran onto the arena.

Cell and Frieza appeared onto the arena.

"Let the match begin" Sinzar said.

Frieza and Cell powered up.

"Now you'll see what ultimate final form Frieza and ultimate super perfect Cell can do" Sinzar said.

Goten and Trunks powered up and went super saiyan 3.

"This should-" Frieza began saying until Trunks head butted him in the gut.

Goten kicked Cell in the ribs. Frieza and Cell recovered quickly and then rapidly shot small ki blasts at Goten and Trunks. They quickly moved out of the way of the ki blasts and rushed at Frieza and Cell. Goten throw a punch, but Cell caught it, throwing a punch of his own. Trunks tried to kick Frieza, but Frieza caught the blow and slapped Trunks with his tail. Goten threw punches rapidly at Cell and Cell couldn't block a single one. Trunks Threw punches and kicks at Frieza and he couldn't block a single one either. Cell kicked Goten in the gut and then kneed him in the face. Frieza punched Trunks in the face then kicked him in the gut. Goten kicked Cell in the face and threw him across the arena. Trunks punched Frieza and threw him onto Cell. "WHY YOU-" Frieza said as he flew up and tail whipped Trunks. Cell flew up and smacked Goten across the face then threw him at Trunks. Goten and Trunks got up and rushed at Frieza and Cell. Goten and Trunks were punching and kicking so fast Cell and Frieza couldn't keep up. Suddenly Frieza caught one of Trunks' kicks and threw him half way across the arena. Cell caught one of Goten's punches and threw him on the arena ground. "We'll show you!" Goten said. They got in to the stances and said

"FU….SION…..HA!" Gotenks appeared and charged at Frieza. He punched Frieza and Frieza blew up in black dust. Cell Tried to do a tail whip. Gotenks grabbed his tail and flung him into the ground.

"DUHN DUHN DUHN! SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!" Gotenks yelled and made a ghost appear.

"GO GO GHOST!" Gotenks said sending the ghost at Cell.

"I'm getting to old for this" Gotenks thought to himself. Cell absorbed the ghost, but then the ghost blew up inside of him. Cell blew up in black dust and died.

"Alright I did it" Gotenks said.

"Well that's the end of round one. I am not amused yet and we should move this tournament along," Sinzar said, "Round 2 begins now."


	4. Chapter 4

**A few of the characters may be out of characters.**

**I also sadly do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters so far. All rights go to Akira Toriyama. I only own Sinzar and Piza. My cousin owns Mark.**

Chapter 4

"Let's see here. Round 2 will be Gohan and Mark versus Cooler and Android 13" Sinzar said.

Cooler and Android 13 appeared on the arena as Gohan and Mark stepped on to the arena.

"Hey Cooler, I'm **cooler** than you" Mark said causing Gohan to faceplam.

"You'll pay for that you runt" Cooler said.

"Man Mark this looks like it's going to be tough" Gohan said.

"Don't worry, I'm **right **besides you" Mark said while standing to Gohan's right.

"Enough of these corny jokes. Let the match begin" Sinzar said in an annoyed voice.

The four fighters powered up. Cooler came out of nowhere and punched Gohan, then kneed Mark. Cooler went final form and started stomping on Mark's face. Gohan's elbowed Cooler in the face sending him flying.

"C'mon Cooler y'all can do better than that" 13 Said.

Mark punched 13 in the face.

"Looks like it's your **unlucky **day **13**" Mark said.

"SHUT UP!" 13 yelled as he punched Mark across the face.

Mark punched 13in the face and 13 flew halfway across the arena. Mark flew at him, throwing a flurry of punches. Cooler and Gohan were locked in a flurry of punches and kicks trying to outdo each other. Everything was going so quickly that the normal eye couldn't see what was happening. Suddenly Cooler came crashing down with Gohan speeding after him. Mark was on the ground and 13 was squishing Mark's head.

~Meanwhile~

"Tell me again why we are doing this" Bulma told Chi-Chi.

"So we can help them defeat Sinzar" Chi-Chi responded.

"How are we going to do that?" Bulma asked.

"We're going to snoop around Sinzar's fortress and look for a weakness" Chi-Chi said.

"Let's get this over with" Bulma said.

Bulma unscrewed the bolts on the air vent. Chi-Chi climbed in and started crawling through. Bulma followed her.

"How will we know which way to go anyway?" Bulma asked.

"Instinct" Chi-Chi said.

They crawled around for awhile and then Chi-Chi just stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Bulma asked.

"SHHHHHHH! We're right over him" Chi-Chi whispered.

"Who?" Bulma asked.

"Sinzar. Now be quiet so we can listen" Chi-Chi whispered.

"This tournament is not amusing at all. At this rate no one will stand a chance against me" Sinzar said.

"My lord, you mean to tell me that not one fighter so far stands a chance" Piza said.

"Maybe if they were stronger, but not at their current states" Sinzar said.

Something shattered inside.

"Master, do try to control your temper" Piza said.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?!" Sinzar questioned Piza angrily.

"No sir, it was only a suggestion" Piza responded.

"You're right like always. I should control my temper"

Chi-Chi started moving again.

"Aren't we going to listen anymore" Bulma asked.

"We should check other rooms too" Chi-Chi whispered.

They kept going and soon stopped again.

"Let's go in the room we're over" Chi-Chi said.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"It looks like there are battle plans in the room" Chi-Chi responded.

She opened the vent and jumped down. Bulma followed her. They started to look around the room.

"What's this?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at a picture on the wall. Bulma walked over to have a look.

"It looks like a picture of a family" Bulma said.

"You don't think this could be his family?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know but it could be. We should look around some more" Bulma said.

They continued to look around.

~Meanwhile~

Mark grabbed 13's foot and threw him off. Gohan shot a Kamehameha at Cooler. Mark shot 13 with ki. Cooler recovered quickly and shot a death beam at Gohan. 13 appeared in front of Mark and punched him in the gut. The match looked like it could go in anyone's favor. Mark recovered and threw 13 halfway across the arena. Gohan threw Cooler in the opposite direction. Cooler and 13 rushed at Gohan and Mark. Gohan and Mark jumped out of the way in time to avoid the attack. Cooler and 13 accidently hit each other.

"You fool! You should learn to stay out of my way" Cooler told 13 and then rushed after Gohan.

13 rushed at Mark. Mark jumped behind 13 and shot 13 with a Kamehameha buster cannon. 13 exploded. Gohan jumped behind Cooler and shot him with a Kamehameha wave strong enough to kill two Coolers, so Cooler exploded twice. That was it and the match came to an end.

"**Mark **that down Piza" Mark said, causing everyone to faceplam.

"Time for a break. You may do whatever you want for the next hour" Sinzar said.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Authors note~**

**A few of the characters may be out of characters.**

**I also sadly do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters so far. All rights go to Akira Toriyama. I only own Sinzar, Piza and my cousin owes Mark.**

Chapter 5

"You guys want to go eat lunch?" Goku asked.

"I'm hungry too" Vegeta said.

"Of course you guys are hungry, maybe you should live in **Hungry**" Mark said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"Vegeta asked.

"Hey, I'm just **Saiyan**" Mark said.

"Let's just go eat" Goten said.

They flew off to a restaurant.

~At the restaurant~

Goku was glad that he finally got some food into his stomach, but something was missing. He started looking around the table, and then it hit him. Bulma and Chi-Chi weren't there.

"Do you guys know where Bulma and Chi-Chi are?" Goku asked.

"I haven't seen them since we arrived at the tournament" Vegeta said.

"I wonder where they could be" Goku said.

"They probably got bored and left to do womanly things" Goten said.

"You're probably right Goten" Trunks said.

"Yeah" said Goku.

~Meanwhile~

"Piza, I'm hungry" Sinzar yelled.

"Very well then I shall prepare you any food you like" Piza said.

"I want the usual food from your dimension" Sinzar replied.

"Yes sir, I will be back as soon as possible" Piza said.

Piza teleported to his dimension.

"What shall I do while I wait for my food?" Sinzar asked himself out loud,"Hmmm, I could build a space fortress. Yes that is what I will do".

~Moments Later~

"Master, I have brought your meal"Piza said.

There was no answer.

"Where could he be?" Piza wondered.

A second later Sinzar appeared.

"Good my meal has arrived. I'm starving" Sinzar said.

He took the food from Piza and opened the boxes. Inside was the most incredible food ever. They started talking about the plans for the rest of the tournament. The hour ended shortly afterwards.

"Come Piza it is time for round 3" Sinzar said.


End file.
